Just Follow Your Heart
by Paopu Pop
Summary: SEQUEL TO LLOYD'S SICK! AND BEAUTIFUL SOUL: Now that confessions and spit has been swat, the small group must continue the journey. But when the past comes back with a request, what will happen? [FINISHED]
1. Prologue

**A/N: WHOOHOO! Sequel! XD I told you I'd write it, and here it is!**

**Once again, if you haven't read _Lloyd's Sick _or _Beautiful Soul, _go back and read them! Or it could get hard to catch on. **

**I hate the title, but I couldn't come up with anything better. Bah, but it's better than the other one I originally had, _Pushing Away Morals. _XD I decided to go back to _Beautiful Soul _and steal a short quote. (It's what Zelos says to Lloyd while talking about morals and love.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything somebody else owns.**

**To begin!**

**Just Follow Your Heart**

_**Prologue**_

A teenage girl, about sixteen, walked alone through the busy streets of Meltokio. Her worried, chocolate eyes were hidden behind her brunette hair, flowing gracefully in the soft wind. She was surprised when she felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned to see another girl, blonde curly hair flowing down her shoulders and back.

"Lily!" she cried out, somewhat stunned. "Weren't you supposed to be meeting the Chosen today?"

"Um, yes, but. . ." Her tongue was tied.

"But what?"

"I. . . I don't feel like this is right." She shook her head for a moment. "But you guys seem so _estatic _about me and the Chosen. I mean, he sees several girls a day, and probably dozens a week. How is it such a big honor?" Her face was horribly flushed.

"But you _love _the Chosen, as you declared!"

"Shh, Jenn, don't you think you could keep it down?" Looking around, she hoped no one was eavesdropping on them. But everyone seemed to pass by with their own business. "And, I really don't know that much about the Chosen. . ."

"But now you can get to know him! Go on, Lily!"

"Oh, well, except one other thing."

"What?"

"Uh, where's his house?"

Jennifer facefaulted. "You don't know where the Chosen _lives?"_

". . . no."

"Stupid! His mansion is one of the biggest in Meltokio!" She grabbed her wrist. "Come on!"

_**Just Follow Your Heart**_

Lily stood on the grand porch of the home, as Jennifer hid in the bushes. "Go on, ring the doorbell, or something!"

Gulping, the girl nodded and rang the doorbell. She was greeted by a butler.

"Are you a visitor of Master Zelos'?" he asked.

"Um, y-yes, sir," she nodded, and she was guided in by the butler.

"Go get 'em, Tiger Lily!" Jennifer whispered before running off.

The inside of the mansion was so grand. Countless works of art covered the walls, and several live plants grew inside. Lily was so into the beauty of the room that she jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"M-master Zelos!" She bowed. "Th-thank you for letting me come."

"Oh, come now, not so polite, my hunny!" Zelos grabbed a wrist and pulled her towards the stairs. "Let's just go and do what you came for, right?"

"Um, about that. . . " Zelos stopped pulling.

"What?"

"I. . . I don't know if I want to do this," she said quietly. "I've never done this before, and uh--"

"Well, then, I'll teach you!" And they both went upstairs and did some things that I'm _not _getting into.

But you already know what they did, anyhow. Unless you're Colette.

_**Just Follow Your Heart**_

_About a week or two later. . ._

"Lily, where are you going?" A girl asked, observing the bags.

"I-- I have to leave!" She stuffed in more clothes. Oddly, they were all oversized dresses.

"But, why?" Jennifer looked at her curiously.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Another girl asked.

"Probably forever, Dawn." She closed the suitcase.

"Forever?!" The three friends cried out.

"Yes." She buried her face in her hands. "I can't believe this! How could this happen?"

"What is it?" Jennifer and the other two were still confused as hell.

"I--" She searched for words.

"I'm. . ."

**A/N: Hah! Prologue! Though it seems like some random event, it's pretty vital. You'll see pretty soon. If it's not too predictable. XD**

**This was an idea I had for a whole seperate fanfic, but then I thought that this would go great with the sequel! Mwehe. I'm ranting. o.o;**

**I hope Zelos is in character. I'm _horrible _at making him his original character!! T-T Luckily he doesn't talk much in this chapter, and in the sequels he's had an attitude change. o.o; At least, that's my excuse. XD**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm writing off of sudden inspirations and no leads to anywhere. Pray that it goes somewhere good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything somebody else does.**

**Just Follow Your Heart**

_**Chapter 1**_

Lloyd woke up with a soft moan. When he tried to move, he realized he was being held against a body, but then who? . . .

It suddenly came back. All the memories of the night before, it had happened so quickly, so fast. . . Had that really happened, or had it been a dream that he had while sleeping in Zelos' sleeping bag?

But then, how did he end up here?

"Hey, hunny, you awake?"

It _couldn't _have been a dream. . . could it? He moaned again before sitting up, Zelos allowing him by loosening his arms.

"Was. . . last night?--"

He was cut off by a small peck on the lips. Nope, it happened. They were. . .

**In love.**

"Sleep well?"

"Um, yeah," he replied as his face turned pink. His heart was fluttering like crazy. He wanted to kiss him again, and again, and again, but he feared for the others watching them. _Wait a second. . . _"Hey, Zelos, where's everyone else?" he asked quickly.

"Still asleep, I think." Both of them looked over to see Genis and Raine sleeping, then Colette, who was also sleeping. "Yup! Still asleep. Why?"

"J-just wondering." He averted his gaze before moving on again. "Um, since we both. . . um, like each other, I was thinking. . ." A short pause entered. "How are we going to _tell _the others?"

"We won't. We'll carry on with our own business and let them ask us, and think for themselves."

"What do you mean by that?" His statement worried Lloyd.

"Why, only by letting us do what do what we please!" And Lloyd got what he wanted, another kiss, but this time longer and more meaningful. But the younger of the two broke away as a scream pierced the morning air.

"What the hell are you two _doing?!"_

"Pro-Professor! Genis!" Lloyd covered his mouth in embarrassment. "U-um, we were just--"

"Wow, Lloyd, didn't think you'd be so. . . _passionate _at such early hours," Genis commented, and adding a yawn afterwards. "Of course, that's something I'd expect from Zelos, but that's the asshole he is."

"I'm _appalled _at you two!" If possible, Lloyd blushed more as Zelos took it pretty calmly. "Not _only _are you two doing that in the open, but you two are--"

"Both men, perhaps, my lovely professor, but in love." The Chosen held Lloyd close. "Lloyd's my hunny, and there's _nothing _you can do about it!"

"Um, Zelos, you _might _not want to talk to Raine like that. . ."

"I can _hear _you!" Lloyd's eyes went wide and his mouth shut.

"What's all the yelling?" Apparently just waking, Colette walked over, rubbing her eyes.

Raine wasn't sure how to tell her. "Well, um, Colette--"

"We just found out about these two _loverboys _here," Genis cut in.

"That's how to put it blunt." Raine looked down at her little brother.

"Well, what were _you _gonna say? They like swords for more than just battle? They like mangina? They have a certain liking for cucumbers or bananas or carrots--"

"Do I _want _to know how you know those innuendos and phrases?"

"I _read, _Raine."

"What the heck are you reading?"

"The stuff I find under your bed."

". . .Th-those aren't mine."

_"That's _what you meant by carrots?!" Lloyd pushed away from Zelos arms and saw him nod and grin. His eyes widened. "So you've been coming on to me this whole _time?!"_

"Good job, hunny." He kissed his forehead. "Now you know. Hey, my little angel, what are you doing?"

Everyone looked to see Colette, humming and spinning in circles. "I'm singing a song so we can all get along!"

"Oh. My. Goddess. It _rhymes," _Genis said.Not sure whether to be scared or to laugh, the professor set a hand on Colette's head, making her stop.

"Look, I don't care about your love life. Just don't do it in front of us. Heck, I'll let you two have your own room at the inns we go to so you can release all your bottled-up emotions, for all I care. _Just not in front of **us."**_

"Why, how kind, my hunny!" Zelos chuckled. "See? We didn't even have to tell them!"

Lloyd nodded with a nervous laugh.

From then on, it was pretty much official.

Zelos and Lloyd were lovers.

**A/N: Yes, also incredibly short. n.n; Most of my chapters will probably end up that way. o.o; I'm writing the next chapter right now. . . **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Um, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: PLEASE DON'T SUE!**

**Just Follow Your Heart**

_**Chapter 2**_

"Okay, that's it! I'm going to _die!"_ The half-elven boy fell to his knees and tugged at his hair. "We are _lost. _We are out of _food. _I am so _tired. _And to top it off, the love birds are even more queer than I _thought!"_

"Well, gee, thanks Genis," Lloyd grunted with a hand on his hip.

"You're welcome," Genis replied with a sarcastic tone.

"I can't help it that I'm in love!"

"Yes you can, it's a pyschological problem."

"You wouldn't know because you've never _been _in love!" Zelos was about to kiss Lloyd when Raine pushed both heads away.

"Why don't you be like magnets and repel for the moment?" She glared at both before pulling out a map.

"We've looked at the map already, Raine," Colette piped up.

"Well, let's try again."

"We've tried the map twelve and a half freakin' times already!" the boy shouted as he got back on his feet. "Face it Raine, we're gonna die."

"Oh, shut it Genis, we've only been lost for a day or two!" the brunette yelled back.

"Please get along!" Colette pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

"Let's just keep walking--" Raine looked up, and then her eyes squeezed in agony.

"What is it Raine?" The Chosen of Sylvarant looked at where Raine was practically glaring. "Ooh, look, an inn!"

_"FOOOOOOOD!!!" _Genis ran towards the building as the rest but Colette sighed and walked to catch up.

_**Just Follow Your Heart**_

That night, stomachs were full and bodies were resting in warm beds. Well, almost all, anyway.

The inn they had happened to go to was a bigger one, with plenty of rooms and beds. The two lovers even got a room of their own, but the beds were too small to share, so they both settled on sleeping on seperate beds. But one couldn't sleep, and tossed and turned relentlessly.

"Why can't I sleep?" Lloyd's soft voice ran through the air. He turned again, and buried his face into his pillow before feeling a light, friendly tap on his bare back.

"I know you're awake." He turned and looked to Zelos, who was also wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. "Miss me?"

"Do I _ever! _Um, I mean, yeah." His face was unmistakably reddened in the moonlight. "But the beds are too small."

"Hm. . . hey, I got it!" He left before a loud, roaring sound resonated, and the bed shook slightly. Lloyd looked to see what he had done. The beds were pushed _together. _"Booyah! Damn, I must be a genius!"

"Wow, um, that was actually _smart." _

"Hey, that hurts!" Zelos played as Lloyd chuckled. He crawled back beside Lloyd.

"I hope you're not tired."

"Hope I'm not tired-- What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"You seem to ask that often. You really are so sheltered, aren't you?" He kissed him, and hovered over him before finishing his remark. "I guess I'll just have to let you be exposed."

"Zelos?" he whimpered.

"What's the sudden fear? I thought you were brave!"

"Well, I mean, I--" His odd stammering was again stopped with a lock of lips, but it went on much longer than the first. The Tethe'allan slipped his tongue into the other's, and Lloyd followed along, and the lock seemed unbreakable, until there was seperation once again to catch their breathe. The moonlit room, the heavy breathing of one another, and the position they were currently in, skin against skin. . . made it all the more passionate and irresistable.

"That was, um. . ." The twin swordsman searched for words. "Whoa."

"Did I steal all the words from your mouth?" Zelos chuckled. As he leaned closer, Lloyd could feel fingers gently crawling up his abs and chest. _"Did you want more?" _he whispered in his ear, causing Lloyd to quiver with excitement. _"I'll take that as a yes." _His hands continued to play with the younger one as their lips hotly pressed again, growing more emotional by the second, only breaking away every few minutes for a second or two for air before coming back together again.

Most of the night continued on like this, but if I went into any further detail, I'd have to probably change the rating of this fanfic or might not be happy.

_**Just Follow Your Heart**_

The next morning came _much _too soon. In fact, they'd probably only gotten two or three hours of sleep. (Those naughty kids!) The brunette had fallen asleep on Zelos' chest, and woke up slightly unsettled.

"No, I wanna stay here all _daaaay. . ." _he moaned, most likely still half-asleep. He rolled off of Zelos and onto his back, regretting the action as soon as he felt cold.

"Then why don't we? We'll just say that we didn't feel good." Zelos started to kiss Lloyd in several places: his collarbone, up his neck and up his cheek, behind his ear before licking it, and placing one last, soft kiss on the lips.

"But we have to keep going! I mean, I want to stay, but we have a duty to stick to."

"Duty, duty, duty. Life's a big _duty_ to you, isn't it?"

"No, but-- Can you just help me up?"

"Sure, my sexy hunny." He grinned as he pulled Lloyd up from his lying position, causing the covers fall. During the night, not unexpectantly at all, their shorts had ended up on the floor, leaving both without any clothes at all. Zelos chuckled before pulling both of them _back, _and now Lloyd was on top.

"Come on, Zelos, cut it out!" He jumped out of bed and slipped his clothes on before looking at Zelos with anger and a hint of sadness in his eyes.

The Chosen rolled out of bed and dressed. "Well, until the next inn!" He grabbed his lover's wrist and they both went out to meet the others.

_**Just Follow Your Heart**_

"You guys look tired," Raine commented.

"Have fun?" Genis teased, and he laughed until Zelos replied with a sly grin.

"Loads." He gave the already blushing brunette a kiss on the cheek. "Didn't we, hunny?"

"Um, yeah." As he averted his gaze, Colette tilted her head.

"Fun? Did you guys play some games before you went to sleep over something?"

"Oh yeah, they played games. They probably played a _tongue_ war, maybe a game of _check_ers, and _poke_r. . ."

"Genis, not only are your puns horrible, but that's so vulgar!" Raine hit him over the head _really _hard. "Maybe I can _smack _those dirty thoughts out of your head."

"Ouch!" Her brother groaned as he rubbed his head.

"I thought we had a _duty. . ." _Zelos brought up. "Are we going or not?"

"Yeah, yeah." Genis glared. "Queer."

Zelos glared back. "Brat."

Raine and Lloyd pushed them out of the inn and Colette followed behind with a whistle.

**A/N: Aw, man, it's getting late. . . ::yawns:: I haven't seen Lloyd since we were watching Tru Calling at 8:30. Wonder if he found Zelos. . . ::evil chuckle:: We only watched two and a half episodes 'cause I didn't know when my older sister was getting home, and they're _her _DVDs. (She got the whole first series! ::sparkly eyes::) I wanted to watch all of them myself, because I missed _most _of the episodes, but I love the series anyway. I think there's like, four episodes on each disc, and the episodes are about an hour long when shown on TV. (Cause you have to exclude commercials on the DVD.) And there's six discs! So, that's 24 episodes. . . almost a _day _of Tru Calling. o.o; But that's an estimate, I'm not really sure. n.n;**

**Enough about ranting about a cool show! I hope you guys liked that chapter. I've gotta say, I was getting pretty hyped up myself, and it was getting kinda hard to write without daydreaming. But I tried to avoid explicit detail, because I'm no good at writing that sort of thing, and wouldn't have allowed it anyway. I really don't want to raise the rating of my fanfic, but if I have to, please say so. **

**A prologue and two chapters of _JFYH _in a day. . . ::moans:: And I did the prologue and first chapter of _BMM _today as well. . . ::yawn:: Well, now that I've definitely written plenty for this, I'll try to update _BMM _if I can help not falling asleep. . .**

**Please. . . ::yawn:: review. . .**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Writer's Block plus Plans equals... HUH?!**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if I didn't clear up the whole "prologue" thing. You see, that was supposed to be about a year to a couple years before Lloyd, Raine, Genis and Colette _ever _show their faces in Meltokio! (AKA: Zelos didn't know them yet.) I don't have an exact time of how long: I don't want to do any math! ::whine:: But that's not too vital to know, just know that that hadn't happened right before they left Meltokio or somethin'. If you recall from the sequel, they already left. . . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything somebody else does.**

**Just Follow Your Heart**

_**Chapter 3**_

Not far from the inn, there erupted a shout of pain.

_"I TOLD YOU, **NOT IN FRONT OF US!" **_Both lovers had gotten a nice smack to the head.

"He started it," Lloyd accused, rubbing his head.

"Oh, come on now, hunny, you know we can't help ourselves," the other man said, carressing the swordman's chest affectionately before it was smacked away: Lloyd feared another blow.

"You can and _will _help it," Raine grunted. She turned on her heel and was about to storm off, when a young woman stood in her way. A _very _young woman. To her sides walked two younger children, male and female, no older than two.

"I apologize, am I interrupting something?. . ." she asked.

"Nope. Just these two morons." Stepping out of the way, the professor glared at her victims.

"Chosen, I'm so glad I found you!"

"I am too, hunny!" He smirked before giving a pose. "The Great Zelos is here to make your day!"

"Well, it looks like he just cheated on you," Genis snickered.

"Shut-up, Genis."

"I was told I'd find you here. Um, I need to ask you something. . ."

"Anythin', hunny!"

"Y-you see, I'm Lily Bales. You probably don't remember me--"

"Oh, you're _that _girl! I remember you!"

"Wow, that's specific," Raine commented.

"No, really, I do! You were the one who was nervous at first! Actually, you were one of the last before I went with these and a couple of more pals." He smiled. "So, what can I do for you?"

"W-well, after that night. . . I had to leave Meltokio. And I, uh. . ."

"What?" Colette tilted her head some.

Unable to form words, she gestured to the kids on her sides.

"Are those your younger siblings?" Lloyd asked before he got a kick in the leg from his half-elven companion.

"No, you idiot! Don't you get it?"

"I had gotten pregnant, with twins," Lily finally said. "But, I've been unable to support my them. . . and since, you _have _to be the father, I was wondering if. . ."

"He could take care of them for you," Raine finished. "Of course he will."

"You will?" Her eyes seemed to sparkle with a relief.

"But, I--"

"I wasn't sure if they'd have a future, I mean, I don't want to do this to you, but they might not have a future. . ." Her sentence fell as Zelos shook his head and smiled.

"Of course I'll take care of them," he said, with an unusual tone of caring in his voice. "So, tell me their names."

"This one's Crystal," she pointed to the female, "and this one's Lance." She nudged the kids foward slightly. "Say hi."

"Hi," they said in unison.

"Crystal. . . Lance. . ." He looked at each. "Nicely picked names."

"Heh, I was left to choose," she said shyly.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of them," Colette smiled.

"Thank you, all of you. . ." Lily took a final moment to lean on one knee and admire her children. "Crystal, Lance. . . goodbye." Obviously she had already told them the situation, and they hugged her. Tears glistened in her eyes as she waved and walked away, out into the distance.

"So, you're our daddy?" Crystal looked up at Zelos, as he stumbled back slightly.

"Um, yeah, but call me Dad--" He was stopped when both children ran to him and clung to his pantlegs.

"Dad?" Lance gave an innocent look. "I'm hungry."

"Oh, man!" Genis squinted. "Now I have to make more food!"

_**Just Follow Your Heart**_

After both siblings were full, they slept in their father's lap.

"Does this make Lloyd the mother?" Colette asked. Raine had to suppress her snickering while Genis openly laughed.

"I-I will _not _be taking on any female roles!" he shouted, blushing.

"Relax, they can call you 'Daddy'," Zelos said. "And I'll be Dad."

"Sounds odd," he replied to his lover.

"Meh." He shrugged. "Man, I don't know anything about taking care of kids!"

"I'm surprised there's not any _more _girls with kids because of you," the twelve-year-old commented before he got a glare from the former Chosen.

"So, we'll be taking them along on our journey?" Colette cocked her head as she received small glances from the remaining group.

"Well, I. . .guess. . ." Lloyd slowly commented. An awkward silence filled the air afterwards.

"Why don't we set up camp here tonight?" Raine said, cutting into it. "It seems as if those two aren't going to wake up anytime soon."

"Yeah, I'll get firewood!" the twin swordsman said as he jumped to his feet and ran, followed by Genis and Colette.

_**Just Follow Your Heart**_

_"Don't die, Lloyd." His face was plastered with a red, sticky substance. A red-gloved hand reached out to touch his cheek._

_"Dad, don't leave me!" Tears spilled down his cheek._

_"Lloyd. . ." Another gloved hand, purple-- held his quivering hand. "I'm. . .sorry." His head started to fall. . . _

_"DAAAAAD!"_

The owner of the dream woke up as he tried to quickly lash out and catch the one who was no longer there. Within seconds, realization hit him.

"It was a dream." He sighed in relief. "It was a dream!"

"Daddy?" a small voice called out. Looking around to find its source, Lloyd saw the figure of a small girl, her long brown hair softly blowing in the breeze.

"Crystal, what's wrong?"

"I-I had a bad dream."

"Oh, well, um. . . why don't you sleep here with me?" He fully sat up and crossed his legs so she could crawl into his lap.

"Thanks, Daddy."

He chuckled. "Just go to sleep." But he saw that she already had fallen asleep, and he closed his eyes drowsily. "And. . . we'll fight off our nightmares. . . together. . ."

**A/N: Man, that sucked! .o Although I was able to get in the twins, the entire thing was sorta short. But I'm _so _out of ideas, and I need some leading suggestions. n.n The dream thinger Lloyd had _could _lead on to something, but it depends where this. . . goes. . . **

**Oh! And I recently received a flame from "pissed" for _Beautiful Soul_. . . Let's see if I can remember:**

**"You Zeloyd fans are sick bastards."**

**Or something very close. XD I LAUGH AT YOU! Naw, actually, I really _did _find it funny.**

**Anyway, back to the notes on _this _story. I originally had it as one small baby: Crystal. But I found it better to make it twins: One resembling Lloyd, one resembling Zelos. Unfortunately, on Lily's entrance, a small humor line got cut. Here's what it was before:**

**Unable to form words, she moved her bundle of fabric enough to reveal a small, human face.**

**"Is that your baby brother?" Lloyd asked before he got a kick in the leg from his half-elven companion.**

**"No, you idiot! Don't you get it?" Genis blinked. "Wait a second, Lloyd, it's a _girl. . ."_**

**It made me somewhat heartbroken to cut Genis' second line, but it wouldn't have made sense if it was still there. XD **

**Once again, I apologize for the slow updating. You see, I haven't been able to stay up late for a while, and well. . . I can really only get fanfics done during the nighttime. T-T **

**"I bid thee, adieu! Just kidding."**

**See ya next chapter! And look for my other fanfics, including _Banana Mana Mania _and other treats I'm planning!**

**By the way,I NEED SUGGESTIONS. _BADLY._**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for the slow updates. e.e;; Bah, I need... ::dundundun:: SOMETHING BAD TO HAPPEN! But... what? Well (hehe) you'll see. And so will I. O.o; But I had some ideas go through my head through... REVIEWS! Huzzah. n.n**

**Disclaimer: GENKI DOES NOT OWN A POT OF CHICKEN SOUP.  
****Genki: WHAT?! THAT'S NOT RIGHT! ::kicks disclaimer::  
****Disclaimer: OUCH!  
****Yuan: You hired a disclaimer?  
****Genki: He needed to work. O.o; Poor guy...  
****Disclaimer: Forget this! I'll go disclaim somebody else's story while _you _get sued! ::leaves::  
****Genki: Yuan, disclaimer.  
****Yuan: ::in monotone voice:: Genki doesn't own anything somebody else does.  
****Genki: O.O; Wow, that was good!  
****Yuan: It's usually what you say.  
****Genki: That's why! So... tada! **

**Just Follow Your Heart**

_**Chapter 4**_

"_WWWWAAAAHHHH!!!!" _

"Please stop crying!" The new Dad was trying to get his son to stop crying, but this last comment only caused louder wailing. Now covering his ears, Lloyd walked over.

"What's wrong?!"

"He won't stop!" Zelos whined.

"What's wrong with _him?!"  
_

"He lost his stupid toy or something!!"

"Okay, okay, Lance, st-stop crying!" Running over to his bag desperately, he came back with something soft and plushie in his arms. "Here, maybe this will keep you company!" He held it out: A teddy bear.

Quieting for a moment (but hopefully stopping altogether), the small boy reached out and took the fake animal. "This is... for me?" He made a 'hic' noise.

"Yeah, it's for you." Lloyd smiled, and Lance glomped him unexpectantly. Falling back, he couldn't help laughing.

"Damn, he's a better father than you," Genis taunted from behind, skillfully dodging the Chosen's attempted blow. "But where'd you get the bear from, Lloyd?"

"My dad gave it to me once when I didn't stop crying," he explained. "I've carried it around since we left Iselia for the journey of regeneration."

"A... teddy bear?"

"It was from my _blood _related father."

The half-elf was quiet. "Oh, I mean--"

"Anyway, I thought Lance would like it."

"Thank you, Daddy!" Shoving the bear under one arm, he hugged the swordsman, Lloyd returning the gesture.

"Lloyd, Zelos, Genis!" Colette came running towards the small group, Crystal trying to keep up in tow. "The professor wants to go now!"

"All right, all right," Lloyd chuckled, taking Lance off of him so he could get up and carry the child on his shoulders.

"Daddy, can you carry me too?" the other twin asked, eyes bubbly and arms out to be held.

"Of course!" He picked her up and carried her in his arms.

"...how come they love him more than me?" Zelos whined.

"Because you're dumb," Genis snickered before avoiding another whack.

"And how do you do that?!"

"Because Raine does it too much and you're slow."

"Zelos, Genis!" Lloyd shouted before they ran for him, being sure to keep their distance from each other.

_**Just Follow Your Heart**_

"There should be a House of Salvation not too far from here," Raine said, pointing to the map. "We can definitely make it there before nightfall."

"Yay!" everyone including the twins cheered.

"What are we waiting for?!" Genis cried out in joy, and ran off. He halted in motion, eyes wide.

"Genis?" Colette walked over to where he was, as he slowly brought up a pointing finger.

"Professor!" Colette shouted. "There's some monsters heading this way!"

"Okay, everyone pull out your weapons..." she said as she pulled up her staff.

"But, wait, what about the kids?!" Lloyd shouted.

"You'll have to protect them!" Raine quickly made her way to the younger fighters as Zelos unsheathed a sword and joined them.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Lance asked, as he was pulled down and put into Lloyd's arms with Crystal.

"There's monsters... I'll protect you, okay?"

The twins nodded, and Lloyd steadied himself as the team battled two Mandragoras, a Manticore, and a Poison Lily. Zelos took his sword and stabbed the flying Manticore's heart from below, as it roared one last time. He took his sword out and ran out so the Manticore fell unto the ground, dead.

The children were frightened, and clutched onto Lloyd's straps. Trying to comfort them, he patted their heads as he watched Genis set the Poison Lily on fire, and it gave a high-pitched shriek as it slowly burned.

One of the Mandragoras taunted Colette, and tripped her. As the fallen angel tried to get back on her feet, the Mandragora attacked and kept her on the ground. The group, distracted by Colette's inability to attack, didn't notice the second Mandragora lunge for Lloyd. Reacting on sudden impulse, he turned his back and felt a strong force knock him down.

"Are you okay?" he asked from under him. He heard both say "yes," and he gave a sigh before feeling another blow to his right leg. Screaming in pain, he braced himself for the next attack... which never came.

"Lloyd, are you okay?" the younger boy's voice rang through his ears. Lloyd gave a small nod. "What about Lance and Crystal?"

"Yeah, they're both fine. Are they?..."

"The monsters are all taken care of." Genis helped Lloyd sit up as the twins were set free from their shelter. Their faces were red, puffy, and wet: they had been crying.

"Hey, it's okay..." Lloyd extended his arms, and they both went to hug him, when one put pressure on his right leg. In reaction to the tearing pain, he gave a yelp, startling the twins _and _Genis.

"That's the leg that that stupid Mandragora got, didn't it?" his buddy asked. Lloyd nodded as he remained in his wincing position. "Raine, help!"

Raine ran over. "Sorry, helping Colette. Are you okay Lloyd?"

"Yeah, but my leg..." he pointed to it.

"Hm..." She examined it, avoiding putting any pressure on it. "I don't think it's broken or anything like that... it just got a strong blow to it. You should recover within this next week."

"A week?! How am I supposed to walk then?!"

Next thing he knew, he was lifted by strong arms. "You won't. I'll carry you, my poor injured hunny."

"Oh, gee... I feel special..." Lloyd said, but he sort of _did _like where this was going...

"Well, we're close to the House of Salvation, aren't we?" Colette piped up. "We might as well let Lloyd rest his leg there for a day or two."

"Wow, that's actually a good idea," Genis said, receiving his whack of the day.

_**Just Follow Your Heart**_

The group finally reached the House of Salvation and settled in. Soon the moon was in the sky, and the injured swordsman laid in a bed with both kids, asleep. But someone was missing...

"Lloyd, hey, buddy, wake up," a voice shook Lloyd out of his dream. He opened his eye sleepily and inspected his intruder.

"Zelos?"

"Hey, let's go outside for a little, okay?"

"But--"

"I'll help ya. Come on." But he picked up Lloyd without any consent whatsoever, and took him outside. Behind the building, Zelos put Lloyd down, leaning him against the wall. Lloyd balanced himself completely against his left leg and the wall, giving the Chosen a quizzical look.

"So, what are we doing out here?"

a"Taking a look at the stars," he answered simply, scooting closer to Lloyd's side.

A chill ran up Lloyd's spine. "We're not out here just for the stars, are we?"

"You're smarter than you seem." Pushing off from the wall and standing in front of Lloyd now, he pulled Lloyd in for a kiss, before Lloyd pushed against his chest.

"W-wait! What if someone sees us out here?"

"And who cares?" He was about to go back to his kiss when Lloyd set a hand on Zelos' lips.

"I do! It's--"

"Embarrasing? It's like, after midnight anyhow, no one will see us." Getting impatient, he took off Lloyd's hand and lunged straight into Lloyd's mouth. Oddly settled with Zelos' short excuses-- er, explanations, went with the flow instead of against it.

(A/N: Unintended pun. O.o;)

_**Just Follow Your Heart**_

"It's nice to come back from Derris Kharlan, but, really, is this necessary?" a voice asked himself, unheard as he flew through the night sky. "Kratos is an idiot sometimes..."

A House of Salvation came into view, and he looked around each side carefully. He was about done when he noticed a figure-- no, two, up against the wall, unmistakably caught up in each other.

"How... precious..." he remarked. Upon closer inspection (and goddess knows why he was "inspecting" in the first place,) he noticed the figure on top, it was no other than the former Chosen of Tethe'alla. "I guess I'll just have to wait until he's done with that random girl before asking him anything," he sighed, making a landing not too far away, around the corner.

He quietly creeped closer in, watching the two for a cue to come in and interrupt. But Zelos' victim didn't seem to have much of a figure at all, well, a _girl's _figure, anyway.

Watching them pull away for only seconds, he came in on cue. "Nice night, isn't it?" he greeted, and he heard a gasp or two. The girl shifted in surprise, then giving out a deep, "Ouch, dammit!" But it was _too _deep. Too deep for a girl.

"Yuan, hello!" Zelos gave a smile and a wave, pulling away from his "girl."

"Zelos, I see your up to your usual..." His voice trailed off when he saw just _who _had been making out with him. "Lloyd?"

"Yuan, er, hi..." He gave a "I'm-guilty-but-I'll-give-it-away-more-with-this-nervous-response" smile. "Weren't you... on Derris Kharlan?"

"Yes, but Kratos and I have returned," he replied. "But tell me, just what are you doing out here with... him?" He pointed to Zelos, who played hurt.

"Uh, well, we--"

"Are in love!" Zelos gave Lloyd a small hug, not enough to cause (too much) pain in his leg.

"Right... well, you know, Kratos was looking for you, and somehow I get a feeling that he won't be pleased with... that..."

"Oh damn," Lloyd squeaked.

**A/N: Holy cow, that was a pretty long chapter. n.n; I guess I owe it to everyone though, seeing as how it's been... like... a while since I've updated. O.o;**

**Haha, this should be fun. Yuan and Kratos mixed in.... XD How lovely. I guess this brings excitement to those Yuan and Kratos fans! Bwaha. n.n**

**If you didn't know what those monsters were, I'll give a brief description of each:**

**A manticore is a lion flying... thinger....  
****A mandragora is a stupid green girl plant thing....  
****A poison lily is a giant flower thing.**

**Yeah... Please review to let me know people are still reading. O.o; Again, apologies for the long time it took to update!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Blarg, I think I've finally got an idea... e.e;; I wanna kill those kids off now, but I guess it's too late... -.-; **

**Ooh, I got an idea! Hopefully it'll stay too. ...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything somebody else does.**

**Just Follow Your Heart**

_**Chapter 5**_

"So, I guess I'll find Kratos..." Yuan turned to leave when Lloyd shouted.

"W-wait a moment!"

The half-elf turned to the brunette. "Hm? You _don't _want to see your father again?"

"Well, it's not that, it's just..." He trailed off. "...how mad do you think he would be?"

"Maybe not mad, just... disappointed..." Yuan shook his head. "He had expected you with Colette"

"Well, _duh, _he implied that often in the game," Zelos snorted, as the other two stared. "Erm, I mean, during our... saving of the worldjust forget it."

Heaving a sigh, Yuan looked back to Lloyd. "It's not like he can stop you or anything, but... maybe you'd better break the news to him... _gently." _Before either lover could stop him, he flew off.

"Great..." Lloyd sighed, and he fell on Zelos to be caught and taken back to bed.

_**Just Follow Your Heart**_

The sun rose. It was a beautiful day. The birds were chirping. The bees, they were buzzing. It was good to be... there. Outside was a giant Pop-tart being attacked by a boy. "Mister, you are _toast!_ French toast, meet American!" (1)

"Is that French Toast being attacked outside?" Lloyd asked, pointing out the window.

"I think you got hit in the head as well," Genis grunted.

"Haha, so funny."

"It's a Pop-tart."

"Ooh..."

"So, what'd you and Zelos do last night?"

"Eh!" Spinning his head around rather violently, he gave the half-elf a wide-eyed stare.

"I saw you and Zelos go out last night. Well?..."

"None of your business," he groaned between gritted teeth. It was bad enough that Yuan had to find out, but Kratos was coming, and he had _not _wanted to be pestered.

"What's got you bugged? I mean, it's not that big of a deal. We all know."

"Shut-up, anyway."

"Aw, did you two break up?"

"I said, _shut the hell up..."_

"No, you said, 'Shut-up, anyway.'"

**"Genis..."**

"Leaving, leaving!" He scampered quickly out of room, and his sister replaced his presence.

"So, Lloyd, how are you doing this morning?"

"You sound like a nurse."

"Well, I'm trying my best okay?" She put her hands on her hips and gave him a just-shut-up-so-I-can-heal-you glare.

"Sorry. I wish I could get up..."

"Nope, sorry, no can do. If you walk on that leg, you'll be a sitting duck even _longer."_

"Quack," Lloyd joked. He was about to receive a whack when the professor came to her senses.

"Zelos told me that we'll be having visitors soon. I assume that's wrong?..."

"Nope, that's right." Groaning under his breath, another question quickly came to mind. "He didn't mention anything else, did he!"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you're talking about how Yuan caught you and him"

_"Crap!" _he griped, about to get up and kill Zelos, when pain took over his leg, causing him to fall from the bed and curse loudly.

"Lloyd," the professor scolded, "watch you're language! Or at least how _loud_ you're shouting it!"

"Sorry... but, can you at least help me up?"

"Sure, sure." Raine walked over and held out a hand, and helped him back onto the bed. "Now, **don't move."**

"Fine, fine, whatever," he grunted, crossing his arms as the professor left. How in the _world _were they going to break this to Kratos? It was bad enough that his son was in love with another man, not to mention that it was _Zelos _of all the people possible...

Falling onto his back, the bed shook momentarily before all was still. He felt quite disturbed as multiple questions popped into his mind.

Wouldn't it have been easier to fall in love with Colette? That way, nothing would feel so awkward. And was his love with Zelos even a true love? Ever since he fell ill near Meltokio, the pervert had been leading him on _non-stop. _So, maybe... it was lust over love?

Speaking of the devil, Zelos walked in. "Hello, my poor hunny!" Possibly, it could be lust. "How are ya?" He kissed him on the cheek. Very possibly, lust.

"Feh, feh," he replied, allowing the slight crimson on his face to fade. "I'm just afraid for when Kratos comes..."

"You're his son. He'll have to face the truth _sometime."_

"But... but..." That still didn't settle it. "What if he blames it on you and tries to kill you or something?"

"He wouldn't kill me." He smirked with an early victory. "He's helped kill enough beings. I don't think he wants to cause any more damage, eh?"

"...maybe just one more would be okay for him."

"I'd kill him first then."

"Zelos!" He blushed as the Chosen continued to laugh. "That's not funny!"

He quieted his laughter. "Okay, okay. By the way, have you seen the two runts?"

"No, I haven't, I've been in bed all morning."

"Ah, maybe they went chasing after that French Toast..."

"Genis said it was a Pop-tart."

"Yeah, some giant walking, talking food," he waved his hand in a "forget it" gesture. "So we can have our alone time then?" He didn't give Lloyd a chance to think about it before leaning over on the bed and setting his lips on his younger lover's, slowly settling himself on the bed as the kiss grew more intense.

_**Just Follow Your Heart**_

Timing seemed to be the shonen-ai boys _best _feature. Walking into the House of Salvation were two angels, one with blue hair, and another brunette.

"So, this is where they are?" the brunette asked, turning to Yuan.

"Yes, I can recall that they were here." _Who couldn't recall? _He shuddered inwardly.

"Hm..." The man walked in, followed by Unit 4er, I mean... Yuan. (2)

As the pair entered, they saw Genis down the steps, when he stopped suddenly. "Uh... Yuan? Kratos?"

"Yes, before you ask any questions, we _have _returned from Derris Kharlan," Yuan grunted.

"Uh, really?" But they passed him and walked upstairs anyway. The silverhaired boy was left on the steps, blinking mindlessly.

Walking down a small hall, the brunette paused in place. "Was that... Lloyd I heard?" He turned his head to a particular door: and a few small words could be heard before silence once again reigned.

"Wait, Kratos, before you open that, maybe I should" But Kratos already had the door opened, and it took him a few moments to absorb what he saw...

With a quick release, Lloyd pulled back and looked to the intruder. He was praying that it was a dream, that he would wake up soon, with his shirt _back _on and that he was alone. Wasn't it just this morning he had seen some running Pop-tart and a French-talking poodle anyway? "Uh... KraDad?" Anytime now, he was expecting to wake up.

"Lloyd... what are you... _doing?"_

**A/N: Short, but updated, dammit! X.x I haven't had any fanfiction writing time, and beyond that, I'm totally dead for the fic. But yes, it's still being continued. For the notes I stuck in:**

**(1) I was BORED. Enjoy some weird, out-there comedy. X.x**

**(2) I can't quite remember what this was: I think it was me... talking while writing it outloud: and I said "unit 4" by accident... Also random.**

**I hope that this chapter is an improvement to my previous writing. I've been working on my descriptive work and longer paragraphs: it annoys me when I can only write short back-and-forth convo. X.x**

**As for any works so far: The GS fic could remain as it is: maybe I'll get to it's update. Also, I'm going to start a sequel to _This Piece of Fabric... _(yes, for any of you who have read my previous works, it's the one when I went into total depressive chaos mood and took it out and Lloyd. XD ) I've been having some trouble again: good opportunity to a sequel. And I didn't mean to make Zelos look like such an ass... :laughs: Oops...**

**Hhnnnn... yeah, so don't expect quick updates. But, I'm doing my best... hey, I put in a friggin Pop-tart! ...well, I like teh commercials. XD Remember to review: and flames are now being used for my flamethrower for my plot to run away from here... X.x**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, I'm updating, I'm updating... sheesh... -.-**

**If there's anything out of the erm... _ordinary _with this chapter, it's because I forgot something... yeah... I got so caught up in updating that I ... haha... just let me know...**

**Disclaimer: ShimaGenki doesn't own anything somebody else does, so if you sue, she'll be using her flamethrower on you.**

**So don't flame, or I'll use it on you as well. n.n**

**Just Follow Your Heart**

_**Chapter 6**_

"Uh, Lloyd had some marmalade on his face this morning, so I was just... er, cleaning it off," Zelos suggested. Beyond anyone's knowledge, he was dead scared of the angry father. (1)

"So, you were cleaning it off with your... tongue?" (1)

"Zelos, that was the stupidest..." The swordsman pushed him off, accidently shoving him onto the floor. The victim gave a loud, "Oomph!" as the angel took a double take.

"So, you... and you... were... uhh..." He was at a loss for words, so Yuan filled in.

"Doing the same thing that you and Anna used to do?"

"Quiet." He brought a hand over Yuan's head as he yelped a childish, "ow!"

"Look, Dad, I can explain..."

"No, marmalade is enough of an... _idea _for me..." he grunted.

"Wait, Kratos, that's... ew!" Lloydrose from the bed, luckily still wearing his shorts."We didn't mean it like _that!" _He finally noticed the expression on Kratos' face. It was an empty-eye look, and he couldn't tell what he was thinking. "Dad..." he whispered, starting to hobble over.

"You don't have to explain yourself." He turned to leave when a hand tugged on his shoulder. He saw his son look at him with such pleading eyes, begging for at least a moment. Nodding, he walked silently to the bed and tossed the shirt to Lloyd, who caught it in half-surprise. "Dress yourself modestly and we'll talk." And he left Lloyd and the other two alone in the room, whom were both squirming in pain on the floor.

_**Just Follow Your Heart**_

"Dad, yo!" Turning his head around slightly, he noticed the teenager limping up behind him, as quick as he could.

"We'll go outside and talk alone," he said, somewhat coldly and quietly, leading him outside. When they felt distanced enough, they sat in an empty, grassy plain. "So, now would you care to explain what that was?"

"You mean, me... and Zelos?"

"Of course."

"Well... I mean, I..." He had come too unexpectantly, Lloyd had no speech or anything planned. So he might as well go out and say it. "Me and Zelos are lovers," he whispered. As the words spilled from his tongue, there seemed to be a slight change in Kratos' expression, but it still seemed stone-cold. Which left Lloyd with questions such as, _"Is he ashamed? Is he disturbed? Is he angry? Is he... **disgusted?"**_

"Of all people you could have picked in this world, you pick... _Zelos?" _As always, it was near-to-impossible to tell whether Kratos could have been upset or quizzical.

"I don't know what it is about him. I just... feel safe with him, that's all." His cheeks was burning a bright red as he pulled up his legs and buried his face in his knees. "Like, it's just nothing in particular that really draws me to him, just... him. I sound stupid, don't I?" He peered up at his father for a moment, as he watched his eyes give off some sort of emotion. Was it... _sadness?_

"Lloyd, I don't know what in the world has made your head so flustered. Although I think that this isn't right, if it makes you happy, then it's... all right." The last two words seemed to be inaudible, but they rang out just as clear.

"You mean it?" He finally lifted his head completely up. Kratos couldn't bring himself to say another word, and nodded instead. Before he knew what was going on, he was practically attacked by the twin swordsman.

"Lloyd, don't be so childish! You..."

"I thought you'd hate me because I fell in love with another man!" he sobbed. His son was _sobbing? _"I really didn't mean to, honestly! I..."

"Calm down, calm down..." he held his son in his arms, comforting him to the best of his ability. "I would never hate you. Why would you think that?"

"Because it'd be shameful. I know that loving someone of the same sex is wrong, but... I..."

"Shh, Lloyd. Just calm down... huh?" He couldn't help letting his remaining sentences fall, as he noticed a small figure hobbling towards them. "Hey, Lloyd..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any clue what a child may be doing out here?"

Popping his head up from Kratos shoulder, he sniffled before replying with a short and clueless, "Oh, that's Crystal."

"Crystal?" Lloyd couldn't see the angel's confusion written on his face.

"Yeah. One of Zelos' kids. I don't know where Lance got to though..."

"..._Zelos? _But, wait, I thought he was..." (2)

"Huh? What?"

"Nevermind, guess not," Kratos sighed. The two-year-old finally made it to where they were resting. "Want free?"

"Yeah, sure..." Their embrace was broken as a new one between Lloyd and "his child" were formed. "Hey, Crystal!"

Kratos cocked his head to himself as he noticed something. "Lloyd, why are you wincing?"

"Hm? Oh, my leg," he replied quickly. "I got injured from battle the other day." Kratos nodded. How could he talk about injury so casually? "So, Crystal, where have you been?" (3)

"Chasin' Lance." She blinked absent-mindedly, staring at Kratos, whom was giving her a look crossing between confusion, curiousity, and annoyance. "Hey, Daddy, who's that?" The angel jumped at the word, "Daddy."

"Oh, that would be... your Grandpa Aurion."

"My... Gwampa?" He nodded, and look at his own father, who must have been giving the most confused look you might have ever witnessed on his face. Without much fighting, the toddler shook herself free from her adoptive father, to walk feebly over to Kratos. "Gwampa?"

The look of confusion was emphasized, especially when she hugged him. Such small arms wrapped around his chest and small fingers tugging on his shirt reminded him of when Lloyd was that young, when he had Anna. The frown of confusion changed into a smile of faded memories as he held her in his arms. _It's been so long since I've held a child... _he thought. He woke from his daydream as the girl again struggled free and pointed into the distance.

"Daddy? Is that Lance chasin' a giant French toast guy and poodle?" The other two turned around, and watched as a (somehow) limping square and pink poodle were being pursued by the toddler form of Zelos.

"No," Grimacing slightly, he recalled from a few hours ago, "that's a _Pop-tart."_

**A/N: Okay, look, I'm sorry I used the Pop-tart joke again. u.u; I'll try to not use it. Anyway, marked notes...**

**(1) It wasn't my idea, but I've been bribed with marmalade not to tell who came up with it. :stares at him/her: Wait, I don't like marmalade. o.o Wait, I've never _had _marmalade!...WHERE'S MY FRIGGIN MARMALADE!**

**(2) Yeah, I think he's actually a virgin. (Sticking to the real game and stuff.) And this is me caring. :blinks and continues to work:**

**(3) _That's _whatI forgot. I automatically had Lloyd running and prancing (okay, not _prancing, _you get the point) and I totally forgot about the injury. ...oops...**

**So Xeora, how was _that _for writing like the wind? XD I knew with a little effort, a little heart, a little faith, a little(?) lack of sleep, and a _little _comedy, I could finish the next installment! ...okay, that wasn't even cheezy, that was... stupid. **

**I beg of you all, please review! And to all flamers, just remember, I'll just use your power in my flamethrower and therefore, you are helping me to destroy you. BWAHAHA! FEAR THE GENIUS!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hmmhoho... I'm happy--erm, I mean, I'm so very _sorry _to say that...**

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! THIS CALLS FOR BALLOONS!**

**Genki:.:chucks a bag of unblown balloons to Zelos: Blow 'em up!  
Zelos: ;-; Why _me? _Why must _I _waste my _lovely _breath on _your _balloons?  
Genis: 'cause you can _blow. _:snicker:  
Zelos:.:sob: That's mean...  
Genki: Boohahahaa. If you don't, I'll use _this! _:waves camera: Hikaru is the best :censored: photographer _anywhere! _:snicker:  
Hikaru: What's :censored:.? o.o  
Zelos: My innocent Hikaru, it's--  
Genki: SOMEBODY DO THE DISCLAIMER!  
Zelos: ;.; Stop being so mean!.:hmph:  
Hikaru: ShimaGenki doesn't own Tales of Symphonia 'cause she sucks too much... and the only way she owns Pop-tarts is that they're in her cupboard.  
Genki: 'sank you so much! THE FINAL INSTALLMENT!**

**Just Follow Your Heart  
_Chapter 7_**

"A... giant Pop-tart?" Kratos looked at Lloyd oddly, who nodded in return. "Right... So that's Lance?" Again, Lloyd nodded. "He reminds me _too _much of Zelos..."

"Daddy, I wanna chase the Pop-tart too!" Crystal bounced in his arms, as Lloyd chuckled. "I wanna! I wanna! I wanna!"

"All right, all right." He let her down and she chased after Lance and the magical things. Folding his arms around his chest, the younger looked at Kratos. "So, you're really okay with me and Zelos together?"

Silence took over for a few moments. "Yes. I've already told you, if it makes you happy, then it's all right. But I do have a question." Lloyd looked at him, ready for it. "I thought you loved Colette."

"I..." The thought ran coldy over his mind. Colette? Well, there always had been _something _special there, but he'd really never taken it too far as to friendship. But it felt stronger than that... something deeper. There was something that she held for him too... it made more sense as he thought about it. "I... think I should go talk to her." Lloyd got up and started to limp his way towards the House of Salvation.

"Lloyd." He turned around to face the angel. "Try not to hurt her."

"Of course." The comment had been odd, but it was oddly good advice. Lloyd continued to limp until he got to the House of Salvation, luckily meeting up with Colette. "Colette!" She spun around, smile painted on her face. "Can we talk?" He motioned for her to come, and she nodded.

Outside, the wind blew softly against their clothes and faces. It was a beautiful day, really, but he hoped this didn't ruin it. "What did you want Lloyd?" Her eyes were beaming with joy.

"Can I... ask you something?"

"Sure, of course, Lloyd!"

Her smile started to break his heart. "How do you feel about... Zelos and me?" She didn't waver.

"I'm very happy for you guys!"

"Really?" He gave her a quizzical look.

"Yes, yes!" She clasped her hands together. "You guys are so happy together! When I see you two, it makes me happy too."

"Well... aren't you sad?"

"Hm? Sad? Why would I be sad, Lloyd?"

"Didn't you like me too?"

There was a pause. "Well, yes, but..." The swordman's heart broke even more as her smile started to fade. "You're happiness is the world to me, Lloyd! Why would I want to take that away?" His stomach began to knot... why did he feel so bad? Why did he feel so strongly about her as well? Was it that...

He liked her too?

No, no! That wasn't possible! You can only love _one _person, right? So then...

**Which one was it?**

"Colette..."

"Yes, Lloyd?"

"Would you... mind doing one thing for me?"

"Of course, Lloyd! What is it?"

"I..." His face inched closer and he surprised the blonde with a soft kiss. It lasted no more than a few seconds, and then he backed off. The kiss had been so _sweet _and _innocent... _a change from the violent and romantic Zelos. In fact, he had _liked _the change so much that he confused his love. Which one did he really feel for? There was always a way to find out...

_**Just Follow Your Heart**_

"You're sending me _home!" _Zelos shouted angrily. "Why ever the hell!"

"I told you, this journey was supposed to be for me and Colette. Besides that, the kids need to go home, where it's _safe." _Lloyd had made up his mind, and there was no changing it.

"But you-- I-- it was just getting good!"

"I also need some time to think if this is right..."

"You're _dumping _me, too!"

"Temporarily escaping you." To end the conversation, Lloyd walked out of the room, leaving Zelos to slump down on the floor. _Goddess, I really shoulda just stuck to girls..._

_**Just Follow Your Heart**_

"You're... making him _leave!" _Both sage siblings stood in shock, mouths gaped open.

"That's right," Lloyd grunting, crossing his arms. "Maybe I really need to think this love further..."

"Or maybe you just want to get into Colette's pants instead." Genis received a whack from both Professor and brunette.

"Besides, we can't keep lugging around the twins like this." He turned towards where the two were sitting in the grass, giggling and munching on hunks of the giant Pop-tart. "It's dangerous. I got my leg beat up because of an attack, and it could've been worse. I think this is for the best. Besides, this was me and Colette's journey, remember?"

"You've made a very wise decision, Lloyd." He jumped at the sound of the voice, and turned to see Kratos, and the azure-haired right behind.

"Wow, your son actually did something _smart?" _he teased, whom received a death glare from both father and son. "It was a joke. Get over it."

"Forgetting you said that, _Yuan, _thanks, Dad." Lloyd was surprised at the compliment, it was rare that Kratos gave one of those.

"Maybe less contact from Zelos and his flirting will clear your head."

"Hey, I heard that!" Zelos was hauling ass towards the bunch. "And I can't help it that I'm in love!"

"Bull," Genis said. Another three whacks flew his way. "Ow..."

"It's for the best, Zelos." Raine sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... for the best... but what about the _Zelos?"_

"Get over yourself!"

Zelos began to sob.

_**Just Follow Your Heart**_

"All right, little runts, time to head on home." Zelos guided Lance and Crystal into his arms.

"But Dad, we wanna finish the Pop-tart!" Lance retaliated.

"You'll get sick," Zelos sighed. "Anyway, say goodbye to Daddy."

"Bye bye, Daddy," they said in unison.

"Bye guys," Lloyd replied, smiling.

"Lloyd, even if you _don't _come back to me, I'll still love ya forever." Zelos kissed him softly on the lips for a few moments. As he let go, he softly said, "See ya," and walked away with the two children.

"Yes, I _will _see you later!" He waved back to his former lover, and Zelos turned to wave back shortly and kept walking. "Don't you forget it."

* * *

**A/N: You read it folks! LLOYD AND ZELOS SPLIT! THEY ARE NO MORE! KAPUT! BAKAAM! PISHU!  
Kratos:.:raises eyebrow: Pishu?  
Genki: The sound of effect of _everything, _duh! It's Eiri walking, looking for Neko, the splitting of a shonen-ai couple, _everything!  
_Kratos: Somebody really needs to get this girl to a pyschiotrist...  
Genki: Hehe. X3 **

**Anyway, I apologize for the (slightly) angsty ending. It hadn't ended the way I had planned at all: but the circumstances started to fit. I know that he started thinking about Colette quickly, but hey, he thinks about her all the time in the game. I really think that Colloyd fans are correct: they are a match in heaven.**

**Don't ask for a sequel, there is nothing anticipated until further notice.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!.:tosses confetti: Please review for the last chapter! **


	9. The Aftermath

**A/N: Okay, so I thought about what I did to the last chapter. I butchered it. A lot.**

**So... I was trying to decide how to patch this up. I know I said there'd be no sequel or such, but I decided to give in to my readers and make them happy. (I was a bit upset myself...) It just needed a plot twister: and it got it. The only thing is, sequel gets tagged onto the original story. n.n;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything anybody else does. Thank you animekisekae ****for the idea, it inspired this last chapter!

* * *

****_Just Follow Your Heart  
_The Aftermath**

A year or so passed by. Kratos and Yuan had left to find a place to settle down (preferrably Iselia,) as the other four continued on their journey. They had heard no word of Zelos since Lloyd had asked him to leave...

"Colette? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Lloyd found himself fiddling with his fingers in his hand.

"Yes, sure!" The two walked away from the Sage siblings for privacy.

Now, it wasn't that Lloyd didn't like Colette at all anymore. It was just that... the spark had _faded. _And the closest they had ever gotten was a kiss. As a hormonal boy, he needed more than that. "Colette, we've been together for about a year. And I think it's time that we realize that... there's... nothing holding us together." He hoped he hadn't upset her: even though his feelings for her were no longer romantic, they were strong in friendship.

"Lloyd? What do you mean there's nothing holding us together? Like... glue?" She was too naïve, even for the blockhead himself.

"No, I mean, our... relationship." She nodded in final understanding. "We haven't barely gone farther than a kiss."

"To tell you the truth, Lloyd, I really don't feel the same way I did before." She blinked in a somewhat confused state as the boy sighed in relief. "So... what are you saying?"

"There's someone... and I don't think it's you... who can make me happier than anything." There was only one person who could give him all he needed. And he had shut him out of his life so many months ago. Regret had slowly overwhelmed him as weeks passed by, but now it was in its final climax as realization was quickly kicking in.

_**Just Follow Your Heart**_

"You're... what?" Raine and Genis gave Lloyd a priceless look.

"I told you, I'm going back to Meltokio to see Zelos!" He crossed his arms and slightly fumed.

"Ooh, and you and Colette broke up, which means... I get to make fun of you again!" the half-elven boy cheered as Raine hit him over the head.

"Genis! When did you get to be so mean?"

"I picked it up from you."

"...be quiet."

"I just hope Zelos hasn't found any other girls while I was gone..."

_**Just Follow Your Heart**_

"I'm all alone... there's no one here beside me..." Zelos sang to himself, sitting on his bed. The only reason why he wasn't preoccupied was because he had sent his two children to a different home for better care. To tell the truth, Zelos sucked at being a parent, and it was better for the two to be exposed to real people versus a lone bisexual.

"Master Zelos, you have company," Sebastian opened the door.

"Tell them I'm busy." He wasn't in the mood to amuse anyone.

"But, I'm sure you would like to--"

"Zelos!" Another boy cut off. The redhead blinked awkwardly at this.

"Sebastian, was that..."

"Your company, sir."

He immediately sprang from the beside. "Lloyd!" He was tackled onto the ground by a reddish blur. When the face of the predator came into focus, it was no other than his love. "Lloyd, what are you doing here?"

"I promised I'd come back, didn't I?" he replied. "Besides, me and Colette just about finished up our journey. And... I missed you." The last sentence had been tagged on in an innocent whisper.

"I missed you too. You know how long it's been? I thought you were never coming back!"

"It takes a while to travel around and collect all those freakin' Expheres," he replied. "Zelos... I'm really sorry I left you... I... still loved you--" His confession session had been broken off by a strong impact of a second pair of lips against his own. There was an interlude of "swapping spit" for the next few minutes. (1)

When the broke away, Lloyd was speechless. "Now, see what you can get from me versus Colette?" Lloyd nodded. "Good boy." He was pulled down and out of camera view as moans and smacking of lips were heard.

_**Just Follow Your Heart**_

"Sugar sugar, makes me high! No one knows--"

"Wrong fanfic, you idiot." Kratos threw a box of crayons at Yuan, and they exploded all over the floor.

"WAHH! KRATOS, WHY DO YOU HATE ME NOW!" (2)

"...wrong category."

"...oh."

"You got into the cookies again, didn't you?" (3) Yuan nodded innocently. "Moron." They were interrupted when the door opened again, this time with both Raine and Genis.

"You were supposed to watch these kids an hour ago!" Raine fumed as they set down two young children. "Kratos, what kind of grandfather are you!"

"The kind whom can't believe he still _is _one." Crystal and Lance ran straight for Kratos, who was already sitting on the floor. They caused him to fall on his back. "Ow... All right, calm down! If you let me up, you can color with the crayons." The two cleared, and the angel got up to get paper as Yuan was yelling.

"Kratos! Get back here fast! They're attempting to color on me, and it hurts!"

Kratos took his sweet time.

_Fin

* * *

_**A/N: There! Notes:**

**(1) Remember, this is still a comedy fanfic. I had to put in some half-decent comedic lines. Besides, use your imaginations, peeps.**

**(2) I disclaim that line from the _Gravitation _anime.**

**(3) I claim the cookies from _QFTUH!_**

**I'm sorry if the chapter is a bit crapped. It's supposed to be short, since it _is _an aftermath... thing. And... I wanted to fix this ASAP.**

**Again, I apologize to everyone who was upset by the ending. I was still out of the comedy swing and such, and I wanted this to die. Luckily, I got things to work out. (Somewhat...) I now find amusement in crayons. EVERYONE COLOR ON YUAN!**

**Yuan: O.O :runs:**

**Genki: Again, please review! Let me know that you aren't so upset now. ;-;**


End file.
